The Big Boom!
by fuzzysquawk
Summary: Yumi's parents are away for the weekend.Yumi asked the gang if she could stay at one of there dorms. Ulrich offered. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? COMPLETED!


**The Big Boom **

Yumi walked over to Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. "Hey guys!"

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita said "Hey!"

Yumi said really nervously, "Well um...my parents are away this weekend and um... and maybe I can stay with one of you guys?"

Ulrich said nervously, "umm… Yumi, you can stay with me in my dorm. Odd can stay in Jeremie's dorm."

"ok that is fine with me," Odd agreeing with Ulrich

"Yep fine with me too," Jeremie said agreeing with Ulrich and Odd.

"Thanks Ulrich!" she said so happily. She went over to Ulrich and hugged him. They both blushed

Yumi said, "I'm heading to class early today. I will get my stuff after school. BYE! " Yumi walked away with a huge smile on her face.

"Aaaawwwww! The two lovers in the same room at night all alone!" Odd said laughing.

"Hey lay off Odd! I don't even know if she likes me," Ulrich said in annyounce in his voice.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Lets get to class. Thank god today is a half day and a friday," Odd said happily.

"Yea I know," Ulrich said. They both walked away

Aelita grabbed Jeremie and said, "Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita."

"Well I want to go to Lyoko tonight or tomorrow," said Aelita

"Why?" questioned Jeremie

"Well because I want to get more details on XANA."

Jeremie said, "ok we can go tomorrow with the rest of the gang."

"Thank you Jeremie!" Aelita said and went over and kissed him on the cheek.

Jeremie said as he was blushing, "Your welcome."

The both walked into class.

(After school in Ulrich's dorm: )

Ulrich is writing in his diary

Dear Diary,

Well I love Yumi. I don't think she loves me because of this boy names William. He is her age and her type and stuff like that. So why would she like someone that is younger then her. Oh she is here with her stuff. It is 8:00 pm and I thought she would be here by 7:00 pm. She was probably hanging out with William. BYE!

Ulrich

"Come in!" Ulrich yelled. Ulrich threw his diary on Odd's bed by accident.

Yumi opens the door and says, "I'm here with my stuff. Sorry I'm late."

"I will be going now and leave you two alone!" Odd said that while he was walking out.

Ulrich sighs and was looking over at Odd's bed and realized he forgot Kiwi.

"Oh Odd forgot Kiwi here be right back and make yourself at home," Ulrich said. He walked out of the dorm

"ok thanks." Yumi was unpacking everything. She sat down on Odd's bed. "Hey what is this?" She picked up Ulrich's diary not knowing it was his. Yumi open to the page that Ulrich wrote today. "OH MY GOSH! HE LOVES ME!" Yumi said really loudly.

"What?" Ulrich says coming back in the dorm

"what ….um… nothing," Yumi said. She hide the diary under her pillow.

Ulrich says, "oooo ok. Jeremie said we are going to Lyoko tomorrow because Aelita wants to get more information on XANA."

Yumi says, "fine with me."

"ok we better get some sleep because we are going early tomorrow," said Ulrich

Yumi says while she was getting in to bed, "Night Ulrich."

"Night Yumi," Ulrich said. He went over and turn out the lights.

1 hour later:

"Ulrich you awake?

"Yep"

"Well ummm….today when I was unpacking my stuff and I sat down on Odd's bed I found a diary and I read some of it and i found out it was yours," Yumi said nervously.

"What part did you read?" Ulrich said while he was yawning

"ummm…. It was the one about William. I'm so sorry I didn't know it was yours. I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!" Yumi said quickly.

Yumi heard Ulrich snoring.

"oh well I will talk to him about it tomorrow." She went to sleep.

2 hours later

BOOM!

"oh my gosh what was that? Yumi did you hear that?" Ulrich said as he fell out of bed.

No answer

"probably still sleeping," Ulrich said as he was getting off the floor and going out to check it out. I "Don't see anything." He walks back into the dorm. "I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." Ulrich was about to go back in his bed but he said to himself, "Wow Yumi looks really cold. I don't have a blanket." He goes into her bed and cuddles up next to her.

**Morning**

Yumi wakes up and finds Ulrich in her bed and blushes madly. "Ulrich what are you doing in my bed?" She was still blushing madly and trying to hide it from Ulrich.

Ulrich wakes up and says, "well um… you look really cold last night and I couldn't find a blanket and ummm…. er……." He blushed too.

"Yea ok!"

Ulrich's cell phone rings and it was Jeremie

Ulrich says, "Yea Jeremie? Aelita is missing! Ok we will be right there!" He hits the end button and screams, " AELITA IS MISSING!"

"Who took her?" Yumi said. She was shocked

"I have no idea but there was a big boom last night and I didn't think it was anything important," Ulrich says

Yumi says "ok lets go to the factory QUICK!"

Ulrich nodded his head and they ran off.

**At the factory**

"I found Aelita she is a tower in the mountain region," Jeremie said with relief in his voice.

"When Ulrich and Yumi get here we will go to Lyoko," Odd said impatiently.

The elevator opens with Ulrich and Yumi in it.

Jeremie says "Get to the scanner room, Aelita is in a tower hiding in the mountain region."

Odd walked into the elevator and whispered something to Ulrich

Odd whispered to Ulrich saying, "How was your long night alone last night?"

"Just fine Odd just fine…." Ulrich said with a lot of annoyance in his voice.

When they get into the scanner room they got into the scanners.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, VISUALIZATION!" Jeremie said screaming.

Yumi says, " we are all here Jeremie!"

Jeremie said, "ok good! Alright the tower is 20 degrees north."

"ok lets go!" Ulrich said. He started to run. Then everyone else followed

Everyone ran to the tower. They finally saw it.

"I will go in and get her," Odd suggesting. He went into the tower.

Odd entered the tower and saw Aelita sitting there.

"ODD!" Aelita says with relief and happiest in her voice

"Come on Princess lets get out of here."

Odd and Aelita walked out.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes I am," She answering back Jeremie.

"What happened last night?" Ulrich questioned.

"XANA sent one block to get me. So I ran to the factory and visualized myself. After that I ran to the nearest tower," Aelita said.

"I'm just glad you are okay. Oh there is a tower activated. It is not to far away. And by the way there are 2 krabs coming you way!" Jeremie said into the microphone thing.

"Odd you protect Aelita me and Ulrich and I will take care of these two!" Yumi stated

"ok come on Aelita," Odd said. Odd grabbed Aelita and ran.

Yumi and Ulrich fought the fought the krabs. After they killed both of them Ulrich said something to Yumi.

Ulrich asked in a nervous yet quiet kind of way, "um… yumi what part did you read in my diary last night?"

"Well it was about me liking William and I don't like him that kind of way," Yumi said.

"YOU DON'T!" Ulrich said happily.

Jeremie interrupted them and said, "Guys stop chatting and go help Odd fight the block!"

Ulrich and Yumi start to run as fast as they can.

Odd hits the block where the XANA sign is and says, "GOT IT!"

"Aelita is entering the tower," Jeremie says.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said

Jeremie says, " Materialize Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita."

They all come back in the elevator

Jeremie said in a confused kind of way, "I wonder how XANA did that?"

Odd answered, "Well he did it before and he can do it again!"

Ulrich said randomly, "Thank god today is Saturday and there is no school."

"oh crap! I forgot something at my house! Ulrich could you come with me?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Sure Yumi," Ulrich stated

They walked into the elevator.

Odd said, "See you later guys!"

While Yumi and Ulrich were walking to Yumi's house, Ulrich brought up the diary subject again.

"So you don't like William," Ulrich said very nervously.

"No I don't like William," Yumi stated

Ulrich says, "I thought you did because you hang out with him more then me and he is your age."

"Well I don't like him…. I…I…. I… love you," Yumi said. She was blushing.

"You do!" Ulrich said in a happy kind of way.

Yumi answers back, "Yea I do."

"I love you too," Ulrich said.

They got closer and then their lips met. Yumi and Ulrich broke after a couple of seconds.

"I always wanted to kiss you from the first day I saw you," Ulrich said

Yumi says, " Me too Ulrich. This day is the greatest day ever!"

"I love you so much," Ulrich says hugging her.

Hand and hand they walked into Yumi's house!

THE END!


End file.
